


Garden Gnome

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The memories hurt.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Garden Gnome

Once when they were drunk, they stole a garden gnome from a random garden. They named the ugly looking thing Fred and would joke it was their child.

The gnome is in a box under the bed. He can't bring himself to throw it away, but he can't bring himself to look at either.

Everything reminds him of her. He doesn't want to forget Robin, but the memories of her hurt. Living with the knowledge that there will be no new memories hurts.

Nothing he does erases the pain. The only thing keeping him going is wanting to destroy A-Train.


End file.
